


Treason

by WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019
Summary: Лее Органе исполняется четырнадцать лет на момент смерти. Для Четвертой Сестры этот день становится днем рождения.





	Treason

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Лее Органе четырнадцать лет на момент смерти. Ее отец хочет, чтобы она получила опыт политической работы, помогая ему в сессиях Сената, и существующий протокол требует полного медицинского обследования перед доступом в учреждение галактического правительства. Зашкаливший счетчик мидихлориан решает ее судьбу, и вот уже несмотря на протесты Бейла Органы ее уводят прочь – по словам офицера, для дополнительных проверок, а на самом деле – чтобы увезти на Мустафар. 

Через год Бейл и Бреха Органа погибают при откровенно странных обстоятельствах. Лея Органа к тому времени уже давно мертва; жестокие тренировки, промывка мозгов и давящая атмосфера вулканического мира убили идеалистку демократии, чтобы из ее пепла могла родиться Четвертая Сестра – неумолимая, безжалостная, преданная только самой себе. Кровь приемных родителей застывает на ее руках.

Четвертой Сестре шестнадцать, когда ее посылают на Лотал – туда, где под руководством гранд-адмирала Трауна разрабатывают новые модели истребителей. Туда, где снова видели джедаев. Приближаясь к планете, она чувствует в Силе, что не должна быть здесь, что сейчас круто изменит ход истории и разрушит существующее равновесие – и тем целенаправленнее направляет свой корабль туда, где в воздухе развернулось небывалое сражение. Стая пургиллов атакует три имперских разрушителя и, сконцентрировавшись, она понимает, что ими всеми управляет одна воля. В крутом пике Четвертая проходит сквозь разбитый иллюминатор мостика «Химеры», Силой тормозит, чтобы тут же выпрыгнуть из кабины с клинком наперевес. Падаван явно не ждал ее, она чувствует в Силе его изумление и отчаяние, и завязавшийся между ними бой заставляет его потерять концентрацию и ослабить контроль над пургиллами. Те выпускают корабли из смертельных объятий, а падаван опадает у ее ног с рассеченным позвоночником. Его неплохо учили, но не настолько, чтобы одолеть Четвертую Сестру. Вся его боль и любовь к родной планете никогда не сравнится с бездной гнева, отчаяния и тоски, гложущих ее сердце. Для Темной Стороны нет ничего слаще страдания ее адептов.

Гранд-адмирал Траун, скорчившийся на полу с переломанными ребрами – она чувствует его боль через Силу – откровенно жалок. Так она ему и говорит, презрительно добавив, что стратегический гений имперского флота и любимчик Его Величества едва не проиграл необученному мальчишке. Траун в ответ лишь усмехается с болезненной гримасой. Ее прислали охранять его, ничего большего, но чем дольше Четвертая Сестра находится рядом с гранд-адмиралом, тем чаще ловит на себе пристальные взгляды, полные узнавания. Как будто они были знакомы раньше. Или Траун думает, что были. Эти взгляды бесят и одновременно интригуют, Траун для нее – загадка, его разум устроен слишком странно, механистично и вместе с тем запутанно, чтобы она могла считать его через Силу, а действия непонятны, пока он наконец не соизволит объяснить свой очередной план всему мостику. Четвертую Сестру это выводит из себя и ни на миг не дает расслабиться, ее пальцы то и дело сжимаются вокруг рукояти меча, и лишь приказ Императора оберегать офицера заставляет сдержаться. И тем чаще она понимает, что сама врывается в каюту гранд-адмирала с требованием объяснить очередной их маневр, и тот почему-то начисто игнорирует факт такой вопиющей инсубординации и играет с ней в непонятную игру, то отвечая, то задавая вопросы ей самой, пока она наконец не придет сама к каким-то нужным ему выводам. 

Четвертой Сестре восемнадцать лет, когда сложившаяся хрупкая динамика их непонятных отношений разлетается вдребезги. Когда Траун приводит ее в конференц-зал, где уже каким-то образом оказался наследник императора и ее непосредственный начальник, лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер. Когда она узнает, что вся ее жизнь была ложью, а Бейл и Бреха Органа украли ее у родного отца. 

Когда тот протягивает ей руку, и Лея – ее снова зовут Лея, это имя дала ей мать, ее настоящая мать, Падме Амидала Наберрие – принимает предложение разделить с ним галактику. Для этого всего-то и надо, что убить императора. Ситха-учителя. 

Лея врывается в каюту Трауна и одним рывком кидается на него, использует Силу, чтобы опрокинуть на спину и усесться сверху, сжав руку на горле. 

– И когда ты догадался, гранд-адмирал, – шипит она, уже не думая о субординации, о последствиях, ведомая пульсирующим в висках тяжелым маревом Темной Стороны. – Чего добиваешься, манипулятор?

Она знает, что Траун использует и ее, и Вейдера, для каких-то своих целей. Что ему нужно убрать Палпатина и поставить на престол кого-то, кого ему проще будет контролировать. Ее мало волнуют его оправдания. Но все же, когда он хрипит, пытаясь что-то произнести, она чуть ослабляет хватку. 

– Все, что я делаю, я делаю на благо Империи. Твой отец когда-то спросил, кому принадлежит моя верность. Мой ответ не изменился. 

– На благо Империи… – шипит она, наклонившись еще ниже, так, что ее губы едва не касаются синей кожи щеки. Красные глаза Трауна, кажущиеся еще ярче из-за багряной подводки, неотрывно глядят в ее собственные, обычно темно-карие, но сейчас светящиеся охряной желтизной Темной Стороны, – Чьей Империи?

Она видит ответ в его глазах еще до того, как чисс успевает что-то сказать. Вереница образов в его голове на сей раз четко и ясно отображается в Силе. 

– Ну и кого из них ты трахнул, моего отца или мать? Или обоих? – шипит она и вцепляется в него жестким, до закушенных губ и заполонившей рот крови поцелуем. 

Сидя на нем верхом, она не может не чувствовать ответную реакцию. Трауна не смущает все еще сжимающаяся на его горле рука. Наоборот, необузданная мощь Силы, сжавшаяся в ней до живого оружия, только подстегивает. 

Лея шипит от боли, когда рвется ее девственная плева и кровь сбегает по бедрам, и сжимает руку все сильнее, мстительно смотря, как синева его губ сменяется глубоким фиолетовым цветом, как судорожно он дышит, когда она на миг ослабляет хватку. Чувствует через Силу, как захлестывает его ощущение опасности и собственной беспомощности вперемешку с острым, на грани, наслаждением. Громко, ничуть не стесняясь, стонет и мстительно смеется, когда его ответные стоны застревают в пережатой гортани, срываются с губ лишь невнятным хрипом. 

Лея уже знает, что будет возвращаться к нему снова и снова. И что он никогда не закроет для нее двери. 

Потому что для него в ней слились бесстрашие и сила ее отца – и хитроумие и воля матери. 

Дарт Кратаа двадцать лет, когда Дарт Вейдер восходит на престол. Наследница трона сидит по правую руку от своего отца, когда новоиспеченный главнокомандующий имперских войск, гранд-адмирал Траун, приносит ей присягу. 

Ей все равно, что тот никогда не перестанет использовать ее в каких-то своих планах. Она никогда не намерена его отпускать.


End file.
